


Missing Mick Davies

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:Hi can I request a spn fic of tfw x reader in which ur a unofficial recruit 4 men of letter courtesy of Mick Davies? Hes like a big brother 2 u. U met n work alongside the Winchester. U provide them with cool weapon n stuff. The boys r somewhat fond of u cuz u sorta reminded them of Charlie a bit. But when mick suddenly 'missing' reader join the boys permanently. Pls do dis. Tks.Word Count: 374Parings: Mick x Reader (sorta), Winchesters x ReaderWarnings: angst, fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Missing Mick Davies

Working with the men of letters was challenging. They were assholes but luckily you really only dealt with Mick. He asked you to work with him and you said yes, he’d been your friend for years. Mick had you on special assignment working with the Winchesters.  
You provided the brothers with a few cool toys and what not. The main objective was to get them to join the BMoL. However you discreetly discouraged this no matter how cool their toys were.  
“Hey guys.” You greeted cheerfully as you met them at the motel they were in.  
“(Y/N)” Sam smiled. He’d decided long ago you weren’t bad like the others were.  
“Whatca you got for us this time kiddo?” Dean asks passing you a beer.  
Sipping it you smile, “I’ll admit this ones really cool. Apparently it has a high level sound frequency that knocks vamps heads off.”   
They chuckle, “Well that might come in handy with the nest we found.”  
**  
After taking down the nest you returned to the BMoL base and returned the weapon only to find Mick wasn’t there to greet you which was unusual. You called and texted to no avail and were worried. He’d been family to you and you hoped he wasn’t in trouble. You paced your tiny apartment Mick had gotten you off base, worry filling your mind.   
A knock on your door startled you and you went to answer.   
“Mick! Where have you been I’ve tried…” you trail off as you open the door and are pushed inside by Arthur Ketch.   
You let out a squeak as he pins you to the wall, wrists above your head his knee between your legs and covers your mouth.   
“This is a courtesy to Mick. I suggest you run poppet, get far away.” And with that he lets you crumple to the ground and disappears out the door. Frightened you pack your duffels and drive to the only safe place you know.   
“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” Dean asks answering the door.  
“I…” you hiccup from crying the whole way here, “Can I stay here?”  
Dean lets you in, “What happened?”  
So you tell them how Mick is missing and Ketchs warning. They agree to let you stay.


End file.
